A touch panel is an input device that allows a user, by using a finger directly or by way of an object, to input user instructions by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen such as an image display. When the touch panel is touched by the user finger directly or by the object, the touch panel detects a touch point and drives a Liquid Crystal Display according to a command indicated by a selected icon so as to display contents.
Conventional touch panels are generally classified into add on touch panels and in-cell touch panels, based on the disposition of the touch panels in the liquid crystal display. Among the two different types of touch panels, an in-cell touch panel is disposed inside a panel of the liquid crystal display, thereby significantly reducing the thickness of the liquid crystal display products. Currently, there are many design solutions for the in-cell touch panel display devices. Generally the touch function is realized by adding one or two layers of transparent electrode in the liquid crystal cell. However, such configured in-cell touch panels suffer from complicated processes; moreover, the transmittance of the liquid crystal display is influenced.